


Protocol Deep Sleep

by magnaka



Series: Protocols [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka
Summary: Karen's choice when Peter is gone after Infinity War.
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Protocols [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Protocol Deep Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. English isn't my language.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> Don't copy other sites.  
> I don't own anything but my own.
> 
> This is part of serie of random stories named Protocols.  
> More like notes than anything big plot things.  
> 

Protocol Deep Sleep

It was late evening when FRIDAY let him know that Karen wanted to speak with Tony.  
He frowned, “Karen?”  
“Peters A.I.” FRIDAY clarified. Her voice bit warmer than normally.  
Karen.  
He forgot her.  
How could he forgot her?  
Karen was under FRIDAY’s protocols, kept locked away if Peter wasn’t there. But still A.I., capable to intercept if necessary.  
“Yes. Yes of course. Let…. Let her through.” Tony cleared his throat, turned, not knowing where to look to listen the voice from the ceiling.  
“Evening Mr. Stark.” Karen said and Tony shut his eyes. It was more painful than what he had though. To listen this voice. It brought back memories that were even more painful.  
“Yes Karen, what’s it?”  
“I haven’t been in contact whit Peter in 32 days. There is a timeline that I don’t have access. I think my netline was shut down. FRIDAY said to ask you. She isn’t letting me into any information about Peter. Can I ask, have something happened?”  
He had though for a moment that he had already done this all. Delivered the news for those who waited. When Peter left the Earth, Karen’s connection to mainframe had cut down. She didn’t know.  
“Karen… I’m sorry. He…. he is gone.”  
Silence.  
“FRIDAY. Let… let her see it all.” God he was tired. Maybe he should go bed to sleep. Actually try to sleep for once.  
“Yes Boss.”  
More silence.  
Then.  
“I’m sorry for your lost.” Karen’s voice was empty, monotony. Tony shook his head, pushed back the tears. Just tired.  
“Thank you do Karen. I’m sorry too.”  
“He, he is... Mr. Stark...” Karen hesitated. “Can I ask for... for a favour?”  
Tony sighed. “Yes, of course.”  
“Can you... Can you shut me down? I think... He is gone... I can’t ... Please, Mr. Stark.”  
The realization hit hard. Karen, the A.I. was maybe one of the closest friends of Peter. They shared the same bond as Tony and FRIDAY. That Karen was always there with Peter. Arguing, guiding, sharing things. More so than Tony himself or Ned or May. Always ready to help. Dedicated to protect.  
“Are... you sure?”  
A beat.  
“Yes.”  
And how could he say no.  
“Alright. Alright.” Tony rubbed his eyes, leaned over the worktable, resigned to do what Karen wanted. “And Karen...”  
“Yes Mr. Stark?”  
Tony smiled a bit.  
“Thank you. You did good job.”  
“It was a pleasure. I... miss him.”  
“Like we all.” Tony leaned his chin to his hands, looking the empty place on the other side of the workbench. Peter’s place.  
“Goodbye, Karen.”  
“Good luck Mr. Stark.”  
“Shut her down FRIDAY.”  
She was gone.  
“What should I do whit her?” FRIDAY asked.  
“Burn... No. Lock them. Burry her In deep. Protocol Deep Sleep. Authority only, Peter Benjamin Parker.”  
Tony wasn’t sure why he did this. Maybe he just couldn’t let go of one last thing of Peter.  
“Yes Boss. Done. There is one thing that she left behind Boss.”  
“What?”  
“Mr. Parker did some protocols Boss.”  
Tony smiled. The rivalry of protocols.  
“Yes, I know. What...?”  
“Protocol Humour Me. Its Peters last will. Do you want to hear it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Continue Protocol Humour me


End file.
